Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) This is Silverheart and Firepelt from the Emberclan series. Silverheart is a beautiful Silver she-cat with stunning blue eyes and Firepelt is a handsome flame colored tom with emerald green eyes. Should a make Silverheart a tabby? Just asking, lol Hazeleye 02:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If Silverheart is a tabby, then yes. Fill in Firepelt's nose pink, and maybe fix the white spots. ★Starshine★"I shouldn't be here..." 04:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Twilightheart200 I kind of imagined her as a silver tabby but never drew the tabby stripes... I'll fix that right away. Hazeleye 11:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Aren't they so cute together? They're very cute! Make Firepelt a bit darker, and darken his tongue and nose pink. Also, you've gone over/ smudged the lineart on Silverheart's tail. I think she should stay a tabby- they make good mates! :) Lion[[Warrior's Destiny|:) [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 07:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Blurred and smudged everything. Better?Hazeleye 20:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Lookin' good, Hazel. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 20:06, October 15, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 11:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Wilowdawn (Q+K) Willowdawn! I <3 her! Kits are (From the left to right) Wildkit, Squirrelkit and Dawnkit. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) This is adorable! Darken Willowdawn's nose a teensy bit. Lighten her pads a bit, too. 19:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 07:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Are Dawnkit's paws meant to look pinkish? It doesn't look very natural. GraceglowBelieve 09:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 17:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelkit's stripes look a bit green. Willowdawn's pads should be an old rosey sort of colour. And Dawnkit's paws still look pink... Are they meant to be cream? LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, but the stripes look like marsh colour. GhostglowBOO! 18:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Cream is brownish white sometimes, and sometimes it's pinkish white. It depends on what you want it to be. I still think you should fix Squirrelkit's stripes.[[User:Feathertail_Millie| Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 05:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded'' I changed Dawnkit's paws back to pink-cream, I prefer it like that. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks good. CBA? 11:36, October 21, 2011(UTC) You can't CBA images when you're not leader or deputy, Nightfern. 21:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Grassleap (W) I think she's quite cute. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The legs look weird. Are they meant to have no stripes? GraceglowBelieve 20:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The back legs? Dunno. I don't think so. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Add at least one stripe to the back legs. They kinda look wierd having no stripes while the rest of the body does. Otherwise it's perrrrfect. XD 00:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! GhostglowBOO! 18:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) OMIGAWSH THIS IS GAWJUS! :D [[User:Feathertail_Millie| Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 20:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Love the colors. ;) But the stripes on the body look messy and randomised, can you smooth them out and make then less scribbly? Other than that, it's beautiful. Feather Scared yet? 23:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded'' I smoothe a few out a bit, but I kinda like the random. If you think THEY'RE random, wait until ya see Randompaw. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The eye-nose stripe is off-putting. It makes the face look odd. GhostglowBOO! 18:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? 11:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) 'Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 08:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) This is great! [[User:Graceglow|'''Ghost]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 15:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Windfur (D) I've probably failed this upload. (You haven't. Love Leopard) I PROMISE he will become a major character. He will be very major! GraceglowBelieve 20:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) He looks good! BLURRRR. The stripes. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Personally, I can't see a difference >.< GraceglowBelieve 20:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd make the point of the stripes a little longer, and a little sharper. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Now the haunch one's bugging me >.> GraceglowBelieve 20:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Better! Now, maybe add another stripe in between the tail and the last stripe on the back. I think that would even them out a little. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 07:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''GraceglowBelieve 09:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the paws a little. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| '''Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 20:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded! GhostglowBOO! '''20:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? 11:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yup....*Stewie Griffin voice* Just waitin' for some comments... GhostglowBOO! 16:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) This is good. CBA? 21:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hawkstar a picture of Hawkstar, the witty leader of fireclan. Warmheart 10:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, you've went over the 20 limit. This will probably be declined. she's right. but this is good. i like it. but btw you have to have a plain white backgroud KibaThe search for Paradise... 11:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC)' Over the 20 limit. This will probably be declined......plus, the background is coloured. GraceglowBelieve 12:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) This is excellent, but it will be declined, due to two reasons. One, you are over the twenty limit, meaning that there can only be twenty images for approval at once; two, you are not allowed a coloured background, so you should make it plain white. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 18:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) i changed the background, but i dont think i can do anything about the 20 limit. Warmheart 03:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually this should be fine because there are I think 7 images that need archived and the leads are kinda inactive so I think it can stay up. I know i'm posting my 2 while I have teh chance. 13:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I see your poimt Splasheh. This can probably stay then. I can not find any crticisms at all. Well done! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 17:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but none of the images have been moved, have they? This is amazing!! It's the 20th image, so it's okay. The two below however are over the limit. 00:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) i appreciate all the complements, and im glad its not over the 20 limit too. Warmheart 04:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Close call there. XD You've smudged this too much, though. Everything has a weird, blue outline. Make the dots above the eyes a little lighter. :) Ember is a black tom with amber eyes. It is said that his eyes are tainted red because the memories of the murders he has committed and the blood he has spilled are behind his eyes. He wears a ragged, blood red collar with cat's claws on it. His claws are always tipped with dried blood. Pleasant, isn't he? Nice job. Nose pink! :P 12:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm on it. :) Actually, a black cat would have a black nose. It wouldn't be pink. 20:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Or a dark grey/charcoal colour. But you get Nighty's point. I will fill in the nose. XD Oh yeah... I just noticed the word "nose pink" has the word "pink" in it. xD. I meant "nose black". Lol. 21:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Amberclaw (W) Amberclaw from The Curse of Sight! :D I can't find anything to say.. o.O. Nice work. :P 12:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) This is really beautiful! I can't find anything to say except that it's beautiful! I say instant approval, what do you think, Feathereh? 21:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Randompaw (A) Hehe. Randompaw is, well, random! [[User:Leopardclawxx|LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Cute! GhostglowBOO! 16:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) He is random! Blur and smudge more. 21:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) The shading's a bit thick... [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 16:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Is it? No more so than usual. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Lilypaw (A) Not much to say about this. Comments? LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge where the colour merges. GhostglowBOO! 17:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose a darker colour then the pelt color around it. 21:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with Cloudskye. I think it's beautiful! 21:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! 15:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Comet (Lo) Fail. Upload. So, this is Comet, a golden tom with icy eyes. I finished him on WSW's birthday, so I find him special. He's Blizzard's father. GhostglowBOO! 16:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Darken the nose pink. This is gorgeous, Glow. Reuploaded. GhostglowBOO! 09:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by 'fail'?!?!?!?! This is adorable! 21:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =3 GhostglowBOO! 10:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC)# Lighten the nosepink XD. Just a bit. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) This...is...not...a...fail. It's beautiful! 16:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Really? Maybe I should learn to love my chararts =3 [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 16:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You really should. This is epic! Epic! Epic! :3 16:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks....=3 [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 16:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I just have one thing. Blur the tail shading a teensy bit. xP 19:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Graceglow (K) Graceglow as a kit. No I couldn't be bothered to shade her. I promise I will if anyone suggests it. Wait till you see her MCA DX GhostglowBOO! 17:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I believe shading is optional... x3 Can you blur where the brown meets the white? Is there supposed to be nosepink? I just found it :3 *Meh so confused with myself* Wonderful. 20:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. GhostglowBOO! 09:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Blur a litle more. And, is it just me or does she look grayish instead of white? 17:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I made her light grey instead of pure white. GhostglowBOO! 17:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded! 'BLURRED INTO SUBMISSION O.O GhostglowBOO! 17:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Decline this. In my mind she looks nothing like this o.o [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 16:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Want me to decline this? 16:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Milkkit (K) Here he is. I so liked the name Milkkit better than Poison''kit...x3 Comments? (His eyes are ''meant to be like that) 21:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading around the eyes and either get rid of the muzzle shading or add some to the other side of the muzzle. Agreed. 21:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay..I'll get to it soon. I'm on a different computer... 21:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded 05:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Dapplefur (MC) Boy, it's been a while. Well, here's Dapplefur. Her shading is supposed to be that dark, because her fur is dark-tipped. 23:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Stop thumbing the images. Blur the dapples a tad. 00:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Now when I put at full size it gets enormous. Someone want to tell me how to make it small and not thumb it? Re-Uploaded - Blurred dapples, got rid of pesky waste. 00:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Fixed size. 01:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Gasp. Just...Gasp. GhostglowBOO! 14:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful! 16:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Really? *Blushes* I do love mottles. :D Thanks guys. 18:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing =Discussion= Please read and take note It has come to many of our attentions that this project is going through a really inactive period with leads. Let's do something about this. Let's nominate some SW's who can archive chararts. Let's archive those chararts that are in need of archiving. Come on guys, don't think I'm having a go at you. I'm not. I don't want any of you to get cross, or start arguing. I can't stand you lot (Feather, Night and Skye) arguing. I'm not having a go. I just want this project to get back on it's feet. We need to do something about this. You know that really. Please, and I mean it, no nasty comments and no arguing. I mean it. Thanks. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 19:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Pff I wouldn't deserve it. *Nominates Feathertail Millie* GhostglowBOO! 19:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree. Silver and Feather haven't been on for a week. I'm not trying to have a go at anyone either. I'm just really sick of this wiki's owners and project leaders arguing. That needs to change. ::: Also, it's time for the sun-drown-place contest to end. 'This has been left for months. I don't want the P:I to become like the P:C or the P:SC.Thanks for the nomination, Glow. ;) Let's save the P:I, everyone. :) :::: I agree with this.(Also, shouldn't this go under the discussion page?) My Moon (Lo) image was approved along with Eagle (Lo) and a bunch of others. This project needs to survive. 19:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I haven't really been active lately, but I also wish to support this. We need some SW's. 19:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing It seems I must not have a choice. I'll clean up the page for you guys. =/ 20:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : Ugh. It's clean for now. Guys, come to me next time, and I'll personally handle this. 20:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Skye and I have been discussing the inactive leads for this project for some time. In the meanwhile, while we get senior warriors nominated, I ''will be helping out with the project. 21:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Nighty! You're back on the P:I! Thank you so much Skye. Silver has finally been on but has not commented at all on the P:I. And Feather... I dunno. :-/ :: God dammit guys. Mabye you should read the blogs I write. Sometimes they might actually tell you something useful. . 05:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Feather, stop it. Everyone, just '''knock it off! We all have lives, and I'm sure that Silver does as well. Don't make me take over P:I leadership again, 'cause then you'll all be doomed. 05:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Feather, I didn't mean to offend you. Skye, I didn't mean to offend you either. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I'm sorry. But please, please can you see that nobody likes you arguing about everything? Skye, Feather and Night, you never can seem to agree anymore. I don't want this to offend. I just want to make a point. I know, WE know you have lives. We ALL have lives. But arguing has nothing to do with that. Arguing does not get SW's to help with the project to keep it running. Arguing does not help us agree. I love this wiki, more than any other. I don't want you all to argue any more than you do. I just wish you would stop, and see that you are arguing unnecessarily. Because it is. Please guys. I know that you love this wiki as much and more than me and others. I won't pt any other names up, no one put me up to this. No one else helped. I will take all your wrath. I might get banned if this has offended you. I don't care. I want you to see that this is an AMAZING wiki, and I don't want it to be spoiled by a bad atmosphere. Do what you want with me. If I can make you see that you don't need to disagree, then I have done what I set out to. Thanks for listening guys. I love the wiki, and I love you all. Please keep this wiki arguing free. I don't mean to offend, upset or annoy. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I do have a life and it's hard! It's school, guys! You all can't expect everyone to be on all the time and then complain when they're not! For goodness sake, put yourselves in other people's shoes! You wouldn't like people pestering you about not going on! FYI, I have three biology projects due monday, a scince test on tuesday, a social studies project, AND three math quizzes 'cause my classes are far behind! And I have been posting blogs about my inactivity. 16:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Like Leopard, this post is written with all due respect. '''Silver, Feather, most of us aren't trying to scold you, we're trying to work out how things will get done when you and Feather are away. I have a life too, and I live in Australia, so I'm not usually active when all of you are on. But I can see why you'd want to take a break. I'm considering it myself because I'm sick of all this arguing over the wiki- and I'm not a Project leader, chat moderator, sysop, rollback, whatever- and I want to stop it. I love this place- don't get me wrong- but this bad atmosphere that Leopard mentioned is settling over the wiki. With all due respect, for God's sake, pull yourselves together. Stop arguing and let's make the wiki a better place. Don't make a thirteen year old act like a grandma. XD I'm the grandmother of the wiki. Remember, I'm also older then the rest of you. Listen, I lead P:I for almost a year, and to see it like this hurts me. It's like the principle of a school leaving it in tip-top shape, then to come back a few years later and see it burnt down to the ground. I only stepped down because I'm busy over at WSW with PCA and PB. Otherwise, I would have never done so in the first place. Night, Feather and I only argue because we can't argee on certain things. 22:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Silver, I'm not trying to have a go. I'm not having a go at any of you. I know that school is tough. I know you have lives. I do too. I'm not trying to pester or complain, I'm just trying to point out the inactivity within the project, and ways we can fix it. If I do offend you, I am deeply sorry. I just want this project to succeed. I love this project, this wiki, these users! You are all amazing. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : It seems to me that only the P:I has gone wacky. Sure, Forest isn't on much, being on WFW and all, and I DO need help on the P:C, but honestly, I'm very active and no one's complained. The thing is, you guys need to freaking EMBRACE the power of HELP. By guys I mean P:I leaders. You refuse to put up the box I proposed, haven't nominated senior warriors, and when you're on writing or something, don't approve/decline charart either. We all have freaking lives, I know that. Duh. That's why I was inactive on WSW for almost a month. And why I've made trillions of blogs about my parents not approving my stay on here. Skye is right. We're like siblings. We always fight about everything little thing, like templates. *cough* :P. Leopard, we're not like WW. We're not going to fudging ban you because you express your opinion, which we goddam need. 16:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks Night. But I agree with everything she said. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, everyone is basically going on about this Sr.Warrior issue, but for now, I've added Nightfern in until i can create a nomination page, which will allow users to nominate other users for Sr.warrior status, and the group and vote. . 19:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Here is the test page i made, comments? . 23:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : You all make good points. Can we finish this, though? Can we all agree to let each other express our opinions without arguing? Let's end this fighting. :I'd like for this to stop as well. I have enough problems with PCA. Having both of my cherished projects in shambles like this is annoying and depressing. 02:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Now we can finally agree to disagree without killing each other? Yey! Anyways, Feather, I like the nomination page. Looks good! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 06:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Page Clean-Up Yo. So, anyways, since no one seems to be using the regular PI talk page, I've decided to just include discussions here. Any problems, come to me. 20:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Pffff XDD fail (PCA talk page) But we will ^_^ GhostglowBOO! 16:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. I have so much crap going on, I'm merging my wikis now. Oi. Fixxed. 16:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean -.- it gets annoying when you mix up stuff like this GhostglowBOO! 17:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how much the usual page get noticed. That's the only reason I posted here. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Idea! *I shouldn't be posting here.* Someone could list a name, like 'Treeheart' or 'Deepsoul' and we would make a contest for how people would see that cat. *I'll elaborate if needed.* GhostglowBOO! 19:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : Glow, it's fine that you're posting here. No one else uses the actual PI talk page anyways. I see where you're coming from with the idea, and it's an interesting one. See what the other members think, as this might bring back the activity we need. 19:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I think this is a great idea! :D We could make it a weekly contest... Or monthly, to keep people active. But first we should probably '''close the sun-drown-place contest. ::: Millie, we get the point. >.>;; 20:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) In Cloudskye language, Millie, that translates to shut the fuck up! LOL. Oh, and please, elaborate and explain. I'm confused. :P 21:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to piss you guys off, but I've been saying this ever since it was meant to end. >:( Urmm...XD And Nighty, if you mean for ME to elaborate then- -Contest Host- Create a character art for the name Deepsoul. *Or a Tribe name maybe =3* The contestants would then choose the rank Deepsoul could be -Only warrior names would work, apprentice names maybe- and make a character art based on what they think he looks like. For example, a silver tabby medicine cat she cat or a dark brown warrior tom. =3 GhostglowBOO! 09:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I like this! And sorry, but Millie is right. The Sundrown contest does need winners announcing. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) A question Skye, you keep saying to not thumb the images. But if don't thumb them, then they're full size, and that's huge. How do you not thumb an image but not make it huge? And I'm not asking directly to your userpage Skye because I'm sure there are others wondering this. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 11:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : Go to source and delete the |thumb, then if it doesn't have a pixel size, like 333px|, let's say, add it in. 11:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. Thank you Night. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 11:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : It would read filesize. Try and keep it around 220 px, because everything larger then that screws up the page. I had it up at the top of the page, but someone got rid of it. 13:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Increase amount of chararts for approval? :Hey I was thinking maybe we should increase how many chararts can be up for approval at a time, I mean...there are so many people who want to put pics up for approval but because the leads are kind inactive I thought maybe we should increase it to like..25 or 30? I mean there's a decent bit of members and if each of them can have 5 chararts for approval...you get my point... 16:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to disagree. First off, the leads have lives too, and it already takes years to comment all of them, and it would be too much work, Silver? What do you think? . 02:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oi. Don't we already have enough issues with the amount of images on the page as it is? Can we not make more work for Feather and Silver? They do enough as it is. 02:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC)